A Pink & Black Theme Challenge
by Vodams
Summary: My collection of a Carlos and Cassie Romance Theme Challenge..on HIATUS!
1. Take my hand

**Author: Lavonne Adams ( Tay )**

**Title: Take my hand**

**Summary: During Always a chance**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Carlos and Cassie**

_**Take my Hand**_

_After the hit_

" Cassie are you okay." T.j. asked

" No uhh my shoulder.." Cassie mumbled as she held her hand on her throbbing shoulder

" Cassie...I'm...so sorry.." Carlos inputs frustrated

Ashley and Andros helped their pink clad friend up from the ground..and all five Space Rangers teleported back to the Astro Megaship

" I'll take care of Cassie rangers.." Alpha 6 informed as they demorphed

" Alright Alpha..but give us an update when your finished.." Andros stated

" Sure thing Andros..come along Cassie."

Carlos watched as Cassie was lead down to the infirmary...then the Black Ranger headed towards his quarters

_**An hour later**_

Carlos stood outside the infrimary before making himself known.." May I come in."

" Of course Carlos..I'll go let the other rangers know what the result was on your examination."

Cassie and Carlos looked at each other

" I'm really sorry about you shoulder..I didn't mean it"

Cassie placed her hand over top of Carlos's.." I'm okay it's just bruised..it'll heal in a day or two..we're rangers we get hurt and mostly it's by accident..just like this was."

" It's not that easy..I care about you..and I hurt you..I let my anger get the best of me!"

Cassie watched Carlos pace before looking at her then walking out of the infirmary.." Aaaahh."

_**After reuniting with Adam**_

Adam sits on the bench listening to Carlos's story then offering him learn some self control

" I'm just not cut out for this..your wasting you time."

Adam placed his hand on Carlos's forearm..but soon removed it and watched as Carlos turned and fled out of the park

_**On the Megaship**_

Andros, Ashley and Cassie watched as Carlos placed his astro morpher and communicator on the console

" Come on Carlos you can't quit." T.j said as he tried to hand the devices back to him

Carlos stepped back then picked up his bag and went over to the hatch.." I have to before I hurt somebody else I care about."

Cassie locked eyes with Carlos before the doors closed all the way

_**In the Park**_

" There you go..we can start with a few laps around the"

" I'm not the Black Ranger anymore." Carlos injected as he showed of his left wrist..then turned and walked away only to knocked of his feet by the monster

Adam started to fight off the Quantrons before reaching into his bag and pulled out his old morpher

" Adddaaammm...nooooooo"

Adam surveyed the situation before doing the morphin stance.." Mastadon."

Carlos got pulled to his feet then punched in the stomach

" Go get out of here!"

" What about you..Adam your not supposed to be morphed.."

" Just go!"

Adam shoved Carlos away..who started running then stopped and went back and tackled the monster off the former Black Ranger

" Need some help." Cassie shouted as she and the other Rangers stood at the top of the hill

Adam and Carlos continued to attack the Monster while the other space rangers handled the Quantrons

" Carlos catch." Cassie screamed as she threw the morpher towards him..Carlos jumped up and caught it..." I am the Black Ranger..Let's Rocket!"

Adam gave Carlos a thumbs up as they worked together in tandem until the Morphin powers started to weaken

_**After the Battle**_

" Are you okay man."

" Yeah I'm fine..a ranger does what a ranger has to do

The remaining rangers came up and gathered their teammate off his feet celebrating the fact that he's staying

_**On the Megaship**_

" Carlos always remember that you are special and unique..especially to me anyways." Cassie implied then placed a kiss on his cheek "Welcome Back!"

Carlos let his hand rest on the side of his cheek where Cassie kissed him at.." Thank you Cass" the black ranger whispered with a smile on his face as he turned and went to his room

**Plz Review!**


	2. Distraction

**Author: Lavonne Adams (Tay)**

**Title: Distraction**

**Summary: One of these two causes a distraction**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Carlos and Cassie**

_**Distrction**_

Carlos was downstairs lifting weights while time wasted away.." Who would've thought that me and Cassie would end up together I mean we did have our little moments..and she chose me out of all people..an hot head."

Carlos set down the dumbell then sat up on the bench reaching over for his towel and wiping his face and neck then got up and dropped to his knees and did fifteen push ups then flipped over and did some sit-ups

" That's enough for now."

Carlos reached over and yanked down his water bottle and took a few gulps of it then squirt himself so it can help cool him off somehow

" Man does time fly it's been five years since I was a power ranger..I've gone to college for my masters in arts and we both have B.A's in Science along with Cassie's B.A of fine arts..I wonder what life gives us next..we did reveal our identities and that has faded..finally."

_Outside the house_

Cassie removed her keys from the ignition then sat back against the seat and sighed happily as she glanced at her house.." I don't see why I should be sad..I got my education that resulted into degrees..and my friends... and lastly but not least I got my man..I didn't have to change him he's the way he is and I love it..and this little gift will serve it's purpose well."

_Inside the house_

Carlos walked upstairs to their bedroom and got into the shower

Cassie opened the front quietly and started to call Carlos's name but heard the shower going.." Nevermind..I better set as quickly as I can."

Carlos turned of the shower then pulled back the curtain and stepped out and wrapped a towel around him before treading into the bedroom tossing on some boxers and another pair of shorts

" Hey Honey..can you come downstairs!" Cassie's voice insisted

Carlos smiled as he heard his fiancee's voice calling for him.." Coming baby." Carlos grabbed a white wifebeater and tossed on while walking towards the stairs then going down them and stopping midstep once he saw his little distraction sitting on the couch with candles lit all around them

" Time to play a little game Carlos..called distraction." Cassie implied

" Then let the games begin." Carlos replied instantly as he walked over and gave Cassie a breathtaking kiss

**The End..plz let me know what you think about this chapter!**


	3. Duty

**Author: Tay**

**Title: Duty**

**Summary: It's your duty!**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Carlos and Cassie**

_**Duty**_

Cassie walked down the hallway of the corrider..out of sight from Deca..as she headed for Carlos's quarters..' It's kinda fun sneaking around like this'

_Carlos's Room_

The Black Ranger was laying on his bed fast asleep tucked under his covers

_Carlos's Dream_

_The black and pink ranger was walking through the city park searching for the Craterrites that broke free and fled from the Megaship __it was a duty that both he and Cassie had to do..but any duty that he got the chance to be near Cassie was good enough for him..__' I think I'm falling in love with Cassie..but she'll only see me as a friend more than an potential boyfriend'_

_Cassie sent a signal to Carlos who instantly replied back_

_' Man..I'm so scared to even tell her that I like her...I wonder if she might feel the same.'_

_Carlos and Cassie spotted their little friend Patrick sitting all alone on the bench..._

_Knock knock_

Carlos opened his eyes as they focused on his door where the knocking came again

_Knock knock_

" Carlos..open up it's me..sleepy head."

Carlos smiled as he got up off his bed in nothing but his shorts and padded over to the console and pressed in his code and the blue steel door opened

Cassie's eyes fell to the floor and slowly traveled upwards when her eyes caught sight of his bare abdomen then they quickly darted away

" Can I help you."

" Um...umm.." Cassie stuttered as she took her finger and ranned it underneath her collar

Carlos went back into his room and quickly grabbed a black wife beater and went back to the door.." Is this better..since my recent attire got you all hot under the collar."

Cassie then decided to get the best of him by placing a kiss directly on his lips and her hand fell down behind him and pinched his butt.." I came to get you so you can take care of your forgotten duty."

Carlos tried to calm down his heart then he looked into Cassie's eyes seeing that she wasn't lying to him.." Shoot..after I finish taking care of that duty..then we'll finish of this duty..but this time it'll be whenever I see an open oppurtunity." Carlos revealed as he side stepped her and walked down the hallway

' I'm gonna be ready whenever you are.' Cassie thought as she walked down to her room

_**The End of chapter 3..plz read and review..**_

_**Tay**_


	4. Reaction

_Disclaimer- I don't own Cassie and Carlos...even thought I wish I did!!_

**Author: Lavonne Adams**

**Title: **

**Summary:**

**Rating:**

**Couple: Carlos and Cassie**

_**Reaction**_

The Youth Center

**Cassie's Pov**

Me, Carlos, Justin, Ashley and T.j. walked slowly into the Youth Center..' I can't believe that I'm a Power Ranger and I looke good in Pink especially with my skintone and now that I look around at my friends..my eyes can't but help to notice that my fellow green counterpart looks good as well'

Carlos stared at his friends but when his eyes caught Cassie looking at him who then turned around the other way..' She's cute and a laid back type of girl.._but what about your feelings for Ashley_..Carlos glanced over Ashley..' I was attracted it her..but I don't feel it anymore..I feel a pull into the other direction of my other female teammate'

" Hey Man..are you okay." T.j. asked

" Yeah Carlos I know it seems weird..I felt the same way when I was chosen." Justin added in soft tone

" It feels like I'm walking around in daze..so hard to believe that we're carrying on the legacy..I just need some fresh air..be right back guys." Carlos said as he got up from the table and walked out the side door

T.j., Justin and Cassie looke at Ashley.." What.."

" Go talk to him." T.j. suggested

" Nope..you heard him..he needs some air." Ashley informed

" I'll go..besides we're in the same boat..excuse me." Cassie stated as she got up and left out the same door and soon found Carlos sitting on the steps with his head in the palms of his hands.." Hey Valerte..may I sit here."

Carlos looked up and smiled as he moved over a little bit.." Sure."

" Thanks.."

" No Problem.." Carlos said as he glanced over at Cassie then turned his head back towards the empty hallway staring at the Lockers

" Are you nervous about our new assignment."

" Yeah..and something else as well."

Cassie slowly placed her hand over Carlos's hand and gave it a squeeze. Carlos looked down at their hands feeling a twinge going through him.." We'll make it..all five of us are different and unique individuals..and from what I see..um..nevermind." Cassie applied then she got Carlos reached out and took hold of her hand..' Oh my goodness' Cassie thought as she turned to face Carlos.." I agree with what you said..it's just that I have a short problem when I get frustrated."

" A little help with that can go a long way."

" I'm just afraid of what kind reaction you, Justin, T.j. and Ashley will have."

" My Reaction will always be supportive and truthfil." Cassie stated

" Thanks Cassie..I feel better now."

" Good." Cassie implied the she pulled Carlos along with her.." Come on..let's se if the others feel like a little game of tag."

Carlos smiled and tried to get out of Cassie's grasp only to have pull on his shirt..' I'm enjoying this side of Cassie..she's determined and fun'

_**The End**_

_**Please drop a review..pretty please**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
